Til It's Gone
by ittasteslikelove
Summary: When the New Directions members push Kurt to the edge, he transfers to Dalton Academy for Boys. Will Kurt be able to get over the past torment of McKinley High and learn to be happy among friends at Dalton?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! So, for those readers of That's What Makes You Beautiful, I am soo sorry I haven't updated, I have a serious case of writers block for that story, but once I figure out where I want it to go it'll be up in a flash. This story has been running through my head for about the last month, so hopefully I won't get writer's block on it. I don't know what it is with my stories, but apparently I have a issue with the New Directions? Don't get me wrong I love them in the show, but everytime I write I always make either a group of them or all of them horrible people. :S**

**Enough of my rambling, I do not own glee or any characters or songs that you read in this fanfiction.**

'**til It's Gone**

_Chapter 1_

The New Directions didn't know what they had until Kurt left. The seemingly group effort to isolate and bully him in different ways would be their downfall.

"_Someday you will all work for me…"_

"_Why don't you go visit the Garglers, you're sure to fit in there…"_

Finn sat staring at nothing the day after Kurt finally snapped and stormed out of practice. Everyone around him was oblivious to his expression in their excitement to start glee practice. Mr. Shuester walked into the choir room and clapped his hands. "Okay, now that we're all… wait, where's Kurt?"

Everyone looked to Finn, which was to be expected since he lived with Kurt, and noticed his expression. "Kurt and his dad packed their bags and moved out last night. Apparently I, along with everyone else in this club, have been treating Kurt so badly that he decided to change schools. And Burt decided to break off his engagement to my mom because he can't have Kurt around people, meaning me, who only strive to hurt him. I didn't even realize it was that bad…" Nobody in the choir room could believe that they hurt one of their own so bad, especially their glee teacher, who was wondering just how big of a role he played in Kurt's departure.

Kurt and Burt took a few days off to settle in Westerville before his first day at Dalton Academy for Boys. They moved into a cozy house only ten minutes from the school. The days went fast and before Kurt knew it, he and his father were at the gates of Dalton ready for his first day of school and Burt's first day at Westerville's mechanic shop.

"You gonna be okay bud?" Burt asked with a concerned tone. "Promise to call me if anything goes wrong?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I promise dad, I'll be fine!"

"Okay, as long as you're sure. Have a good day bud. I love you kid."

"Love you too dad. Have a good first day at work!" With that, Kurt walked into the school. When he reached the front desk, he was greeted by a cute nerdy boy who claimed to be his tour guide.

"Hey, Kurt right? I'm Sebastian." (picture a nice Sebastian in glasses) Sebastian motioned for Kurt to follow as he started the tour.

Kurt easily got lost, even with Sebastian leading him through the school. Dalton was just so much more than McKinley. Sebastian was good company and seemed to share a lot of interests with Kurt, as they found out over coffee.

Sebastian sat across from Kurt with coffee in hand. "So, if you don't mind me asking, why did you choose such a speedy transfer to Dalton?" Sebastian questioned.

"William McKinley High is very blatantly homophobic, even the teachers, so they didn't see it as acceptable for me to be openly gay and tortured me for that. I guess I finally just had enough when the bullying was coming from people who claimed to be my friends, even a family of some sort. I can deal with homophobic jocks, I've grown used to their taunts and dumpster dives, but when it came from the people who claimed they cared for me, it just threw me over the edge." Kurt explained.

"I understand how you feel to a point. I moved to Dalton shortly after I came out. The bullying got bad enough that my father feared for my safety, but I never had people who claimed to care for me treat me like that. It must have been horrible."

"It was. I can't help feeling bad for my father though. He only wants what's best for me and he actually broke off an engagement to an amazing woman when we moved because her son was one of the people who hurt me the most…"

"Wow, really? It must feel good to know that whatever happens he's always going to stick up for you though…"

"Oh, totally. Throughout it all my dad has always been my rock. He's my everything. I was blessed with an amazing father who would do anything for me. It's hard to take him for granted when it seems as though he's the only one that cares."

"I totally get that. Luckily for you, Dalton is here and I personally think you're kind of awesome, so maybe you'll find more people who genuinely want the best for you…"

"Thanks Sebastian. I think you're pretty awesome yourself. I don't think I've actually smiled and laughed this much for years."

"I'll always be here to make you laugh buddy." Sebastian said with a smile. There was a sudden commotion at the entrance to the coffee shop and Sebastian and Kurt looked up to see two students falling over each other to reach them. "Oh, no. I'm sorry about what you are about to witness Kurt…" Sebastian trailed off.

"SPY!" The tall Asian student yelled, pointing to Kurt.

Sebastian turned to Kurt and rolled his eyes. "What are you smoking now?"

The black student started talking. "No, what are you smoking Sebastian? This is Kurt Hummel! He's with the New Directions! Does the name sound familiar? It should, they're our competition!" He stated, somewhat hysterical.

"Too bad for you we caught you and will NOT be performing today!" The Asian cackled maniacally.

"I am so sorry for this Kurt. Kurt, this is Wes Montgomery and David Thompson. Also known as the crazies…, Guys, this is Kurt Hummel, also known as Dalton Academy's newest student, so if you could not scare him away, that would be great."

"But… but… spy!" Wes replied, sounding dejected.

"I'm going to pretend like this didn't happen, okay? Because it's a little weird since I don't know you but you obviously know me. Yes, I am Kurt Hummel. And yes, I was in the New Directions back at McKinley High. As Sebastian informed you, I have switched schools and I am now attending Dalton. And I am not in contact with anyone from the New Directions anymore, they don't even know where I am living." Kurt explained.

"Well, in that case…" David started.

"COUNTERTENOR!" Wes and David yelled together and rushed to envelop Kurt in a massive bear hug.

"Now that you have sufficiently creeped out Kurt, want to finish our tour new kid?" Sebastian asked, saving Kurt from Wes and David.

"Yes please!" Kurt responded and all but ran from the room.

"Catch you later boys." Sebastian called on his way out of the room.

Sebastian led Kurt around the school for another half an hour before coming to a closed door. "Now, you mentioned you were a singer? I've saved the best for last. This is the choir room. Basically anytime you need to find a Warbler, this should be your first stop. This is a major Warbler haunt. If the Warblers aren't here, the second stop should be the coffee shop, then individual dorms. We are a habitual species, us singers. Now, don't be scared if I open the door and there's twenty some boys just smiling at you. Guaranteed Wes and David have called an impromptu meeting to have the boys meet you and try to persuade you into joining us."

"Thanks for the warning!" Kurt chuckled.

Sebastian opened the door and Kurt was greeted by ten different boys with smiles on their faces. "Wes, David, you're slacking. I expected more of you." Sebastian said straight faced.

"It's going to take more than this to woo me boys." Kurt trailed off.

"The rest of them are coming! Just wait! They'll all be here! Classes just ended a minute ago! They're on their way! Don't give up on us!" Wes ended up on his knees in front of Kurt begging him for another chance.

"Wow, we were joking Wes. What's your plan exactly? Have the guys smile at Kurt until he feels so scared he runs away?" Sebastian asked.

"Well, how about we have a movie marathon? We talked to the front office and they said Kurt has today to get his bearings, so he can chill in here if he wants and we'll hang out on our breaks from classes." David suggested.

"That works for me." Kurt replied. "I've just got to get my class schedule sometime today…"

"I'll get Blaine on it. He's on the other side of the school so he has to pass the office anyways to get here." Sebastian added, taking out his phone to text who Kurt assumed was Blaine.

"Come on and sit down Kurt, we'll have a Disney marathon!" Wes exclaimed, beginning to jump up and down.

The boys all settled down in the couches and Kurt was introduced to Jeff, Nick, Thad, Trent, John, and Cameron while the previews for the movie rolled. Kurt was ecstatic when The Emperor's New Groove started to play. "Oh my god! This is like my favourite Disney movie ever!"

"Yes! I did something right!" Wes cried happily.

"I think that has to be the first time he's said that…" Sebastian whispered to Kurt sending him into a fit of giggles. Suddenly the door burst open and a short guy who looked to be about Kurt's age burst into the room.

"You started without me? How could you start this movie without me? It's my favourite!" The boy playfully complained, jutting out his lower lip and efficiently looking like someone kicked his puppy.

"Helmet head!" Wes got up and gave the boy a giant hug.

"Blaine, this is Kurt, the new kid I was telling you about. Kurt, this is Blaine, lead singer of the Warblers." Sebastian explained. Blaine looked over to Kurt and smiled widely.

"Nice to meet you, new kid. If Wes has been acting anything like he is now, I admire you for not running away yet." Blaine said with a smile.

"Blaine! It's hard not to be excited when he's a countertenor! A countertenor Blaine, a countertenor!" Wes explained with tears in his eyes.

"You're a countertenor?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"Yes, I am." Kurt confirmed with a small smile.

"Okay boys, we're missing the movie. Find a spot Blainers." David demanded.

"Okay, okay I'm going!" Blaine looked around the room before smiling and walking over to sit in the spot beside Kurt. All of the boys stayed silent throughout the movie, only mouthing along to the lines that they had memorized. Eventually, the room thinned out with boys eventually going to their classes. Soon enough, after The Little Mermaid ended, only Kurt and Blaine were left sitting in the room.

"So Kurt, mind showing me what you can do? I've never actually known a countertenor before… the last countertenor the Warbler's had graduated right before I came." Blaine suggested.

"Okay… uhm, Beyonce good enough?" Kurt asked.

"Yes! Beyonce is always wonderful!" Blaine exclaimed.

Kurt walked around to the piano in the room and began to play a melody.

_What goes around comes back around (hey my baby)  
What goes around comes back around (hey my baby)  
I say what goes around comes back around (hey my baby)  
What goes around comes back around..._

There was a time  
I thought, that you did everything right  
No lies, no wrong  
Boy I must've been out of my mind  
So when I think of the time that I almost loved you  
You showed your ass and I, I saw the real you

Thank God you blew it  
I thank God I dodged the bullet  
I'm so over you  
So baby good lookin' out

[Chorus:]  
I wanted you bad  
I'm so through with that  
Cause honestly you turned out to be the (best thing I never had)  
You turned out to be the (best thing I never had)  
And I'm gonna' always be the (best thing you never had)  
Oh yeah, I bet it sucks to be you right now

Blaine was amazed to say the least. This beautiful boy had an amazing voice and Blaine couldn't help but fall for Kurt just a little bit harder.

_So sad, you're hurt  
Boo hoo, oh, did you expect me to care  
You don't deserve my tears  
I guess that's why they ain't there  
When I think that there was a time that I almost loved you  
You showed your ass and baby yes I saw the real you_

Thank God you blew it  
I thank God I dodged the bullet  
I'm so over you  
Baby good lookin' out

[Chorus:]  
I wanted you bad  
I'm so through with that  
Cause honestly you turned out to be the (best thing I never had)  
I said, you turned out to be the (best thing I never had)  
And I'll never be the (best thing you never had)  
Oh baby I bet sucks to be you right now

I know you want me back  
It's time to face the facts  
That I'm the one that's got away  
Lord knows that it would take another place, another time, another world, another life  
Thank God I found the good in goodbye

[Chorus:]  
I used to want you so bad  
I'm so through with that  
Cause honestly you turned out to be the (best thing I never had)  
Oh you turned out to be (the best thing I never had)  
And I will always be the (best thing you never had)  
Ooh, best thing you never had!

I used to want you so bad  
I'm so through with that  
Cause honestly you turned out to be the (best thing I never had)  
Oh you turned out to be the (best thing I never had)  
Ooh, I will never be the (best thing you never had)  
Oh baby, I bet it sucks to be you right now

What goes around, comes back around  
What goes around, comes back around  
I bet it sucks to be you right now  
What goes around, comes back around  
I bet it sucks to be you right now  
What goes around, comes back around  
I bet it sucks to be you right now

Kurt stayed sitting at the piano after he had finished and only looked up when he felt Blaine brush against him. "That was amazing Kurt. All of the emotion you put in that song was beautiful. Want to talk about what happened?" Blaine enquired.

"At my old school, I was bullied every day. Whether the jocks would throw me in dumpsters, shove me into lockers, or throw slushies in my face, they always found a way to degrade me… and I learned to accept it. I told myself that it would be alright as soon as I graduated, that I just had to stick it out. I never told my dad because I was stubborn… he was happy, and I didn't want to ruin that happiness. Then last year, a glee club started in my school and I thought why not? Why not see if I can make friends, it's only outcasts of the school involved with it anyways…And yeah, for a lot of people, it was great. It was great for me for a while. I got to sing and dance and design outfits… but somehow, even though the other kids involved always stressed that we were a family, they found a way to isolate me and taunt me about being gay and being open without even realizing they were doing it. I snapped over the smallest thing. We were having a girls versus boys competition and I wanted to sing with the girls and the director wouldn't let me. I just picked up my stuff and stormed out of the classroom. My dad saw me when I got home and told me to pack my things and that McKinley has had too many chances already. He told me that if people didn't appreciate me, then they didn't deserve to even breathe the same air as me. He packed up too and left his fiancée. His fiancée. She was the mother of one of the kids in glee club, and one of the nicest people I have ever met. She accepted me as her own, but her son was a problem. So we moved to Westerville, we got a place here and enrolled me in school without telling anyone where we were going…" Kurt choked up multiple times when telling his story and Blaine comforted him by rubbing his back throughout the tale.

"Nobody should have to go through that. C'mere. Give Blainers a hug." Blaine opened up his arms to Kurt and gave him a giant bear hug. After a few minutes, Kurt pulled away and grabbed Blaine's hand and led him to the couch where they proceeded to watch Beauty and the Beast and cuddle up to one another.

When Sebastian came by the room an hour later he took a photo of Blaine and Kurt leaning on each other while sleeping and sent it to Blaine. He then proceeded to tell all of the Warblers to steer clear of the choir room so his best friend could have some privacy with the new kid.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee, the characters, or any songs. That belongs to our dear friend Ryan Murphy who enjoys torturing us with such things as cliffhangers before a haitus.**

Blaine woke up half an hour into the last class of the day with one of the most beautiful people in the world, well, in his opinion anyways, tucked into his shoulder. He couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. Blaine simply stared at Kurt's face for a few minutes, then he felt a little creeped out. _I just met him. I couldn't like him so much already could I? I mean, it's not like I've picked out the color theme of our wedding (red and gold, by the way… Blaine is nothing but a Gryffindor through and through). Oh no, dangerous territory…_

Blaine focused on finding a goal so he didn't plan his future with a boy he had only known a few hours. _But what can I do without disturbing Kurt… Ah, phone. _Blaine slightly reached over and grabbed his phone off the table, then pumped his fist in victory. _Lets see… ten messages? How long was I out? And why are the Warbler's congratulating me? Oh, Seb texted me! Maybe he can explain!_ The message that Blaine opened left nothing for Sebastian to explain. Blaine was shocked when he saw the picture of him and Kurt cuddled together and sleeping. He also was itching to load it onto his phone as a screensaver, but that was another matter. He scrolled down to see if there was more, but all he saw was **Figured you might need a new screensaver. Oh, and P.S – You and I both know I don't have a (romantic) heart, so when I say screensaver, I don't mean for you to gush over how cute he is. If you know what I mean. And I know you do. We've been friends for years, I know I've rubbed off on you somehow. And I mean that in a completely dirty way… or do I? – Sebastian**

Blaine shook his head at his best friends' message. Trust Sebastian to cover up any remotely romantic thing he days by referring to sex. Without thinking, Blaine changed his screensaver to the picture and smiled. Then, he turned to Kurt. Time to wake up, sleeping beauty…

Kurt woke up screaming. In laughter, that is. He opened up his eyes to see Blaine holding himself on top of him while feverishly tickling Kurt almost everywhere. Blaine stopped when Kurt began to fight back and looked at Kurt with what he knew were heart eyes. "Good morning sleeping beauty!"

Kurt blushed, but decided to go along with it. "Morning handsome, how long was I out?"

Now it was Blaine's turn to blush. "Only slightly longer than I was." Blaine smiled and Kurt visibly melted. Then, there was a sudden commotion outside of the door.

Kurt jumped at the noise, then rolled his eyes. "My bet is Wes and David." He said with a perfectly straight face.

"Nah, they're loud, but not that loud. Wes, David, Seb, Jeff, and Nick." Blaine replied and Kurt giggled. "So who's right, oh super sleuths?"

"Blainers!" The group called together and Kurt and Blaine burst into hysterics.

Wes and David were the first to enter the room and stopped suddenly. "Seb, you know how you said we had no tone it down as to not scare the new kid?" They looked to Sebastian, who nodded. "Does it look like Blaine is 'toning it down'?"

"You do realize your position right? Because if this is what it looks like we can back right out of here and let you two get back to business if you'd prefer…" Sebastian suggested. Immediately after, he got four slaps on his arms, one from David, Wes, Nick, and Jeff.

"Ignore him. Not all of the Warblers are perverts." Wes quickly stated, looking towards Kurt apologetically.

"Since I may possibly be the only sane one left, Wes, tone it down." Nick said.

"The only sane one, what about me?" Jeff asked.

"You mean when you attacked me in the hallway saying Klaine magic! Klaine Magic! And proceeded to drag me down the hallway so that we could spy? Yes, the definition of sanity Jeffy!"

"Oh, you love me anyways!" Jeff smiled and kissed Nick on the cheek.

Kurt gasped. "Are… are you two… gay too?" He gaped.

"No, we're just heterosexual life partners, right Nicky?" Jeff laughed.

"That's right Jeffy!" Nick smiled.

"Yes, we're all very sane here…" Blaine commented.

"Wes, you want me on the Warblers, right?" Kurt asked.

"You're a countertenor." Wes replied.

"So…" Kurt trailed off.

"That should be answer enough." Wes said simply.

"I'm taking that as a yes. If you really want me on the Warblers, show me what you guys are capable of. I was in the New Directions. They took insane to a whole new level. I can deal with insane. Show me incredible talent, and I'll join." Kurt explained.

"Now?" Wes questioned.

"Are you that cocky? No, I'll give you a day to come up with something." Kurt confirmed.

"Emergency Warbler practise! Blaine, say goodbye to your man!" Wes yelled.

Blaine looked to Kurt and laughed at his shocked face. Once he caught Kurt's eyes, both burst into laughter.

"This is no laughing matter!" Wes screamed with his voice cracking a little bit at the end.

"Okay, I know when I'm no longer welcome. Thanks for a great first day guys!" Kurt got up to walk out of the room and heard footsteps behind him. "Blaine, isn't Warbler practise a little important?" He questioned.

"How did you know it was me?" Blaine questioned while smiling shyly.

"Wishful thinking." Kurt turned to Blaine and smiled. "Seriously, you're going to need to be spectacular to wow the amazing Kurt Hummel."

"Well then I better get to practise instead of walking you home like any gentleman would."

"Oh, I'm sure they can spare you for a few minutes. Just like all of your classes spared you this afternoon?"

"Heh. Yeah? My teachers totally didn't expect me in class today…"

"I'm sure. Well, this is me, so it's time for you to actually do what Dalton expects of you and show up to that which you commit to." Kurt smiled at Blaine before leaning over to kiss his cheek. "Thank you for an amazing afternoon Blaine. I'll see you tomorrow."

Blaine showed up to practise five minutes later. When Wes looked up to see him, he shared a small smile with David. "Blaine, just the man we need to sing lead vocals!"

"We already know what we're doing?" Blaine asked.

"Well yeah, someone had to get a plan while you were busy making heart eyes. And I've been planning since he first turned Wes down. I knew it may come to impressing him, so I've had a few hours to plan." David explained.

"I've got a few of my own." Blaine added, then whispered his plan to David.

"So here's what we're going to do."

The next day at Dalton, Kurt had a feeling something big was about to happen. First of all, after the crowding of the day before, he didn't see one Warbler who he recognised throughout the morning, which was odd since Blaine and Sebastian had guaranteed he would that either or both of them would be in all of his classes. Kurt followed the crowd after the last bell of the morning on his way to the cafeteria. What Kurt found there was not what he expected.

Kurt walked into the cafeteria and was greeted by boys in blazers on either side of the door making a path to the Warblers, each one of them holding a rose. Then, the harmony started.

A charcoal heart that you can't ignore  
Because you've been burned before  
You tell me that everything that is good will end  
You were building castles in the air  
But they fell to the ground there was nothing there  
You said you'd never get so close again

Kurt smiled when Blaine started to sing. This boy would literally be the death of him if a relationship didn't happen and soon.

And lately, it's yellow lights and you're braking  
Say you just want to wait and see it all unfold  
But baby when you find what you're seeking  
Something you can believe in you just got to go

So let's not take it slow  
Let's not take it slow  
I don't want to take it slow  
Let's not take it slow

Kurt had tears in his eyes by this point. These wonderful boys who he had just met actually made an attempt to understand his pain and try to support him through it, it made him hopeful for the future. And hopeful wasn't an emotion that he was used to anymore.

I don't want to rush your love  
I can never get enough  
I'm sitting outside your door  
I give you everything you need  
Sunshine, the world and all your dreams  
So what are we waiting for

But lately, it's yellow lights and you're braking  
Say you just want to wait and see it all unfold  
But baby when you find what you're seeking  
Something you can believe in you just got to go

So let's not take it slow  
Let's not take it slow  
I don't want to take it slow  
Let's not take it slow

Waiting for the perfect storm  
We've been slowly chasing love  
Now it's time to cross the line  
And I want more

Then Blaine stepped back and Wes, David, Jeff, Nick, and Sebastian took the rest of the song acapella. It didn't escape Kurt that all of the lyrics about love were sang by Blaine, while the other Warblers who were close to becoming good friends took the end lyrics about pushing through.

But lately, it's yellow lights and your braking  
Say you just want to wait and see it all unfold  
But baby when you find what you're seeking  
Something you can believe in you just got to go

So let's not take it slow  
Let's not take it slow  
I don't want to take it slow  
Let's not take it slow

Little did Kurt know that Blaine had snuck up behind him as many Dalton students had throughout the performance and offered him another rose. The school must have bought out a flower shop or something, because Kurt was struggling to hold all of the roses in two arms.

"By the way, we've got one more for you." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear before moving to the front of the Warbler formation once again.

And party and bullshit  
And party and bullshit  
And party and bullshit...  
And party, and party

I stumbled up to the window  
Opened the curtains to blinding light  
Make up all over the pillow  
What went on? What went on?  
What went on last night?  
You look so sweet while you're dreaming (yeah)  
Holding your bottle of Tanqueray (yeah)  
It isn't even the weekend  
Baby, that's how I know you're the one for me

I wanna party and bullshit  
And party and bullshit  
And party and bullshit  
And party and bullshit  
And party, and party

'Cause when the sun sets baby  
On the avenue  
I get that drunk sex feeling  
Yeah, when I'm with you  
So put your arms around me, baby  
We're tearing up the town  
'Cause that's just how we do

We got that sweet, hot loving  
Dancing in the dark  
Out in the streets we're running  
Shut down every bar  
So put your arms around me, baby  
We're tearing up the town  
'Cause that's just how we do  
How we do, that's just how we do  
How we do, that's just how we do

Hungover, I think I'm broken  
You said the fix is a shot of Jack  
I said, "Man, what are you smoking?"  
But alright, pour a glass, and we'll throw 'em back

I wanna party and bullshit  
And party and bullshit  
And party and bullshit  
And party, and party

'Cause when the sun sets baby  
On the avenue  
I get that drunk sex feeling  
Yeah when I'm with you  
So put your arms around me baby  
We're tearing up the town  
'Cause that's just how we do

We got that sweet, hot loving  
Dancing in the dark  
Out in the streets we're running  
Shut down every bar  
So put your arms around me, baby  
We're tearing up the town  
'Cause that's just how we do

How we do, that's just how we do  
How we do, that's just how we do  
How we do, that's just how we do  
How we do, that's just how we do  
How we do, that's just how we do

I wanna party and bullshit  
And party and bullshit  
And party and bullshit  
And party and bullshit...  
And party, and party

I wanna party and bullshit  
And party and bullshit  
And party and bullshit  
And party and bullshit...  
And party, and party

'Cause when the sun sets baby  
On the avenue  
I get that drunk sex feeling  
Yeah when I'm with you  
So put your arms around me baby  
We're tearing up the town  
'Cause that's just how we do

We got that sweet hot loving  
Dancing in the dark  
Out in the streets we're running  
Shut down every bar  
So put your arms around me baby  
We're tearing up the town  
'Cause that's just how we do

And party and bullshit  
And party and bullshit  
And party and bullshit  
And party and party  
How we do, that's just how we do  
How we do, that's just how we do  
How we do, that's just how we do  
How we do, that's just how we do

Kurt was crying by the end of the song. Crying from laughter of course. The first song was obviously planned, but this second song was just a huge party. None of it was coreographed, the boys were just having fun with one another. Kurt was ready to give his answer. "How could I say no? I guess you guys have a new Warbler!"


End file.
